AScientificDreamWalker
by Seanbolita
Summary: A Level 5 has been laying in the shadows; concealing their ability, and now they’re being recognized on the streets of Academy City. This esper, this Dream Walker, battles the conflict within them and experiences their traumatic experiences in a new, similar way. /Please check my profile for the current status of this story/
1. Chapter1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't judge too harshly, although you can if you need or want to. There is a possibility of grammatical mistakes as well, but I will occasionally look back over these chapters to fix that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of the Toaru Index franchise nor do I have any intentions to make a profit from this.**

* * *

_/login/_

_-/enter/%. /password/?_

_:personalReality-Level5:_

_/access granted/-_

_/loading…_

_/access Level7experiment database/?_

_/yes- no_

_/loading…_

_%subjectName= Shimabukuro.Amari)_

_alias= dreamWalker_

_powerDescription/%7#S. =._

_error%$)@_

_corruptData%detected._

system.rebooting…

/_login/_

_-/enter/%. /password/?_

_:personalReality-Level5:_

_/access granted/-_

_loading…_

_-no.databaseDetected._

_/refresh:_

_-no.databaseDetected._

* * *

"I didn't know you were incredibly artsy," Misaka Mikoto said as she took in a massive masterpiece that was present in front of her. It consisted of bright, beaming gold and silver strings wrapped around a faded, blurry cherry blossom tree that seems to have lost all of its leaves. The whole artwork had a glitch effect; with the leaves and strings blowing in the wind, constantly being reset back to its original location to be blown yet again. Physics were apparently disliked by the defying tree.

A girl stood near the lower middle portion of it, indicating that she was the creator of this. She wore a gray, unzipped hoodie that revealed a decorated, colorful T-shirt beneath it, and sported black jeans with white striped shoes. Her blue eyes and black hair were quite distinguishable and her sleeves were rolled up with her hands in her pockets. An administrator nearby wrote down on their clipboard, assigning numeric values into categories and writing words and whatnot. A loud over speaker can be heard. "Object of Emphasis identified, multiple medias used, combination of detail and effects, and 100% total usage of the Esper's Personal Reality. Category Level: 5."

"Thanks," She said. "It's my System Scan test. Come on now, it's time to go meet your friends."

"Ah, right."

Mikoto followed her back outside of the Tokiwadai Middle School's recreation area. She had become good friends with Shimabukuro Amari, the Level 5 "Dream Walker," who had recently moved into a dorm from her original home.

Amari's ability is called "Personal Reality," which is completely derived from an esper's own Personal Reality. However, she had taken part in a research in which she discovered that all Espers subconsciously only use no more than approximately 54% of their Personal Reality when emitting their ability, as the experiment involved 2 Level 4's with Pyrokinesis being analyzed when they were projecting heat waves. Understanding this, she then later solely focused on increasing her own by injecting herself with syringes daily. They each contained a solution that moderately grows her Personal Reality at the cost of slightly increasing its instability. Gaining more control over what she can bring out from her mind, Amari eventually reached the capability to fully manipulate it. She can now approach any object and morph it into whatever she desires once it reaches within proximity of her AIM Field; tweaking its physics, proportion, material, how it functions, etc. She can do literally anything she wants to do with an object, almost as if she's bringing it into her own reality instead of bringing something from hers to the real world. Amari's creative uses of her power suggests that she was a gifted artist before her training took place.

Her reputation is slowly rising in Tokiwadai, with multiple students now recognizing her in the hallways just after 1 week, although Amari had wanted to remain incognito.

On the way to a local diner, Mikoto asked a question. "So, what do you think you should be ranked as?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Now that everyone knows who you are, What rank do you see yourself as?"

"Well, I really have no interest in overcoming others who strived to become the best version of themselves," Amari explained, which was reasonable. Although Mikoto admired her minuscule amount of ego, she began to think about what would happen if she and Accelerator fought. Amari's ability is sort of like Kakine Teitoku's, the second strongest Level 5, but immensely more versatile and does not have a limit. She would therefore be ranked above him, but Accelerator, the strongest one, can freely control any and all vectors which is essentially everything in the world. Can he manipulate her objects?

A few minutes later, the duo proceeded through the doors of the diner. After being greeted by a host, Mikoto led the way toward a booth that consisted of three other girls. Each wore distinctive accessories that stood them apart. Two black haired ones that wore flowers atop their head, although one wore a full ring and the other wore a single across her bangs. The last sported two pigtails braided with red ribbons of sorts.

"Ooooooh~ another cute girl joins the group," the single flower girl teased, which was followed by a slight, weak punch on her shoulder by Mikoto.

"Everyone, this is Shimabukuro Amari."

"Hello, Sh- wait, Shimabukuro Amari?" The pig tailed girl's welcoming was interrupted. "The Level 5?"

"Mmhm."

All three of them stared at her, making her decide whether or not to be feeling flattered or uncomfortable.

"Eh… so, what do you guys go by?" Amari said, breaking the silence.

"Right! I'm Uiharu," Said the flower girl.

"I'm Saten," Said the single flower.

"Kuroko."

The five of them continued with their chat, talking about where Amari lives and what school she attended before her move to Tokiwadai. She seemed quite satisfied with the relationships Mikoto has with her friends. Fun to hang out with, but can also be relied on in emergencies. Sure, Amari did miss her old friends, along with her old room. But attending Tokiwadai was important to her, so there's no turning back now.

About a half hour later, the group exited the diner without Mikoto because she needed to use the bathroom.

They were deciding where to go next until they were interrupted by a robbery in the nearby super market.

"What the…" Saten gasped when she saw what was happening and alerted the others, as she was a Level 0 and couldn't attack the intruders. Uiharu and Kuroko shared a temporary surprised expression, but immediately showed no fear in a matter of seconds.

"I'll call Judgement," Uiharu said, and ran toward an alleyway where she can remain hidden from view. Saten followed suit.

Kuroko observed the criminals. The three all wore masks, and all but one wielded no esper ability. She prepared to ambush the Esper, who controls fire. If anything went wrong, by then Mikoto would've hopefully came out of the diner and aided in this situation.

"Amari, stay back. This may look dangerous, but really it's just another normal encounter for Judgement." She stepped forward, just about to teleport, until she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her legs were held in place by concrete shrapnel, although the intact space and sharp edges didn't seem enough to harm her. Kuroko looked back at Amari, who was holding out one arm in front of herself.

"You should be the one staying back, you know."

Her eyes were glowing bright green, and her veins were illuminated enough for Kuroko to just barely see it. Kuroko obviously thought with the wrong mind set, as she forgot Amari was a Level 5.

She walked past her, who was again surprised, and made her way towards the robbers, her speed remaining unchanged. She juggled 2 rings of light with her wrists, catching each in a fluid motion until she stopped.

The masked people had not paid any attention to Amari when they were running out of the gas station, so they were unaware of her ability. Arms filled with money, they finally took sight of her when they were just about to enter their car.

"Hey! Get out of here unless you want a hard time!" One of them yelled, aiming their gun at her.

"What's this about? I decide whether or not I want to leave." She took more steps forward.

"Well, that's too bad then."

-

Mikoto exited a now empty diner; civilians running away in all directions. She heard a shot fire from a nearby location, and saw Saten and Uiharu squatting in an alleyway.

She darted outside and first took notice of a certain Dream Walker.

"..."

Amari had been the target for the bullet.

She stood there monotonously, until she pulled out a small metal object inside the palm of her hand.

"Ah, it's too bad, huh. Didn't even have my name on it. Talk about being terrible villains."

Everybody watched in shock as Amari evaporated the bullet into dust and continued her path toward the car. Her only goal was to distract them long enough before Anti-Skill arrived, but after that shot fired, she decided for herself that distraction didnt seem to be the key solution.

People that were a safe distance from the conflict took sight of her. "Hey, isn't that the new Level 5?"

Mikoto hastily made her way to Saten and Uiharu, who were signaling her to come over.

So cool, Mikoto thought.

Multiple shots were fired at Amari this time, only for them to transform into tiny streams of water. Some of the shots were accidentally fired towards Kuroko, who had not been looking after herself and still remained in the concrete suspension. Luckily she teleported out of the way, next to Mikoto and the others.

"What the hell is up with this girl?" The armed group was struggling to decide what to do next. Eventually, one of the robbers launched a fireball. "I've got no choice," they said. Surprising no one, it turned into dust.

"Oh?" Amari took in the fact that one of them was an esper. The fireball then reappeared out of thin air, pulsing out of her hand.

"Interesting…"

She stretched out the fireball as if it were made of an elastic material, and extruded it out forward like it was a whip, scorching the doors of their car and pushing it forward before returning to its original length.

"What the?" The criminals were knocked down from the force of it, and as a result, the money flew out of the car into the Esper's hands as the door on their side was open.

However, in quite literally half a second later, the money had suddenly repositioned onto the sidewalk.

"Huh?"

"Technically the air comes into contact with me. Fill in the blanks now," Amari said, walking towards them. The fireball had transformed into a tightly compressed orb of radiated energy; imitating a miniature version of the sun. The mailbox and post lamp she walked by melted into liquid metal.

"Wait…! could this girl actually be… " One started, crawling back desperately like it would help them.

"The Level 5 'Dream Walker'!?" Another finished.

-

Judgement came shortly after that, with the officers complaining about the large, abnormal hole in the ground that the criminals laid in. Contacts with Anti-Skill were made, and the now unarmed group was soon to be taken into custody.

Amari and the others were present near a bench, trying to lean away from all the commotion the people made.

"So do you just come up with those things like *snap* that? Because that's so cool!" Saten remarked. "It really shows how creative you are."

"I thought I was going to be mad at you for trapping me so abruptly," Kuroko said. "But… actually, I still kind of am right now." She jokingly punched Amari.

"Eh.. sorry. I just felt a little offended when you made me feel like I was powerless, or something, yeah."

"Well I'll make sure to never make you feel like that again."

The group continued talking, laughing, living happily. Mikoto remained quiet, thinking about her life and friends.

Kuroko had seemed to be right. Situations like these seemed to be no big deal, but once you've adjusted to it of course. They have everything they need in order to spell out justice in the streets, and if people still won't listen to them, they can just hit up the new strongest Esper in Academy City, Shimabukuro Amari, and serve them right.

* * *

" 'It's strongly advised to keep charging your electrode at all times when residing in your hospital room,' says Misaka as Misaka clenches her hands on the window curtains."

A small, hazel haired girl looked out of a 5 story hospital room window, pondering about.

"I don't care," A guy said, and crashed onto his bed. He had white hair and wore a white, V-striped shirt and black jeans, along with his choker. The choker was required to be on him at every moment, as it relies on a battery for him to be able to speak and move regularly.

His name was Accelerator, the top Esper in Academy City. He knew about the Dream Walker, and how her ability can compete with his. It didn't, however, want to make him envy her, as the order of their numbers weren't that important to him anymore.

" 'You should care! What if all of a sudden your battery runs out when we're out walking in a park?' Misaka points out as Misaka angrily pouts."

One leg over another and arms crossed behind his head, Accelerator continued to relax, ignoring the little girl's whining until she had practically jumped on top of him.

"It doesn't lose charge unless I turn it on for my ability, you brat!"

He pushed her off, but not too harshly that she would be mildly hurt.

Last Order was the girl's name, despite consistently recalling the name 'Misaka' as she talked in third person dialogue. The reason why her speaking manner is like that is because she is a clone of Misaka Mikoto. The other clones, the "Sisters," were involved in a cruel experiment that requires them to die by Accelerator in order for the researchers to obtain enough information. That information would make him become a Level 6.

All was "well" for Accelerator until he had a change of heart, and saved Last Order and the Sisters from a lethal virus. He realized the empty machines he carelessly killed over many times had been alive all this time.

Of course, there was a consequence to his anti-hero, anti-villain actions as he was shot in the head. He couldn't redirect his power to his "Reflection," which deflects all projectiles he considers harmful, since he was deciphering the virus that took microscopic precision based calculations.

Now handicapped with the electrode, he can still manipulate all vectors, but only when he switches it on, and the battery only lasts for 30 minutes.

Accelerator looked at Last Order, who now played the victim card, and mutteredg a quiet "Tch" sound.

" 'Misaka only intended to establish a friendly conversation with you, so that you can learn something problematic that's happening at this very moment,' Wimpers Misaka as Misaka nears crying."

"What is it then? If it's asking for another can of strawberry cider, I'm not moving."

" 'Certainly not that! It's about the Sisters. They've all of a sudden started gathering unknown data, along with a few of them shutting down,' Misaka worryingly replies. 'I, too, hold the data, but it's all written in a code, so I can't decipher it.'"

"You try telling me a serious situation by starting off with a witty reminder?" Accelerator started. He did not feel like getting involved with them again, but the electrode is basically a computer which is connected to the Misaka Network, which is where the Sisters share memories and data between each other. He cannot use his ability, or even talk for that matter, if the Network dies down.

" 'Misaka realizes her unpleasant timings, but something must be done to save the Sisters!'"

"What do we do then? Precisely, where do we go? Can you even locate a clone nearby?"

" 'I'm sending signals across the network, so at least one should be coming here soon,' Misaka Misaka states."

About 5 minutes later, a knock on the hospital door was heard, and was opened afterward. A clone, a doppelganger of Misaka Mikoto, proceeded inside the room.

" 'Misaka No. 10032 has received your prompts,' Says Misaka as she waits for information."

"Oi, you're supposed to tell us information," Accelerator said disappointingly.

"Misaka suggests a mutual conversation that will take no more than twenty minutes to complete!' Says Misaka as Misaka is eager to find out the cause of the problem," Last Order replied.

They talked ten minutes more than that, actually, but all of them had agreed that they should round up the remaining Sisters in Academy City and wait for one to deactivate. They would then analyze her brain patterns to find a possible solution.

* * *

Amari sat atop her bed in her dorm that oddly contained only herself in it, as she had no roommate at the current moment. She was looking out through the window that was approximately 7 to 8 feet away from her. Of course, she didn't care about the contents outside it, but rather only to leave herself with her consciousness drifting away as she stared at it.

Amari thought about the situation yesterday, and how she single handedly took down those thugs. It made her feel like she was egotistical; showing off her abilities in front of a crowd and casually taking zero harm from bullets. In foresight, she should've had the others help out, but it would've produced relatively the same results anyway, so what's the point of that? Is it wrong to do everything yourself without assistance even though you know the outcome of the situation? Or is it cocky to even say that you know the outcome?

Amari then came to a conclusion that Mikoto, Saten, Uiharu, and Kuroko hadn't taken the thought of it very seriously like how she did, so it shouldn't affect her negatively in any way.

Still, though, that feeling is still lurking inside of her, faintly showing its sign of presence no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of it.

The near driven insane thoughts of hers were then interrupted by a knock on her door. Amari had lazily gotten up and made her way toward the individual behind it.

"Oh, hello," she said when she opened the door. It was Mikoto, but she wore unusual dark green goggles on her forehead.

" 'Misak-" She started, but was cut off by a sudden realization. " 'Hm.. Misaka has wrongfully identified the room number in which Onee-Chan lives in,' Misaka says as she kindly apologizes."

"Huh..?" Amari was clearly confused as to why Mikoto was speaking in such a robotic, third person manner. "Hey. You didn't tell me you liked to talk so emotionlessly."

" 'I've never held such conversions with you ever before. Misaka 10046 is merely just searching for her original,' Misaka states."

"Uh… wait, original? What do you mean- Wait, what are you even talking about? 'Misaka 10046?'" Amari became suspicious.

" 'I am a clone, a Sister, of Railgun. If you would like to hear more information, please recite the password for the Level 6 Shift research.'"

"What?"

" 'I see. As a result, I can confirm you are not a part of the former operation,' Misaka says, and begins to walk next door to Onee-Chan's.'"

Amari exited her room, closed the door, and followed right behind her. She was too eager and curious to find out what was happening.

She stopped, though, when the clone suddenly dropped to the floor, shaking out of control, until they laid there, still and unmoving.

By then Amari when into full adrenaline mode. She just met this Misaka Mikoto doppelgänger, out of all people, and now they had just collapsed like it had a seizure? She looked above her, at the real Misaka's dorm. Amari's heart pounding, she banged on the door, one, two, three times before she got a response from the inside.

"Eh? Who is it?" Someone said. They were alerted by how loud the knocks were, and opened the door without Amari replying with her name.

It was Kuroko. Well, in this situation, it wouldn't have mattered which person it was.

"Kuroko! I, uh, need your help!" She pointed at the Sister on the ground.

"Amari? What the- ONEE-SAMA?" That was her reaction before noticing the goggles she wore.

Kuroko had known about the Sisters, but of course, anyone laying on the floor unconscious needs immediate help.

"Kuroko?" Mikoto said when she got up from her desk in her pajamas, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Your 'clone' or 'sister' is here…" Amari instead responded.

Mikoto then froze when she saw her.

…

…

…

"Why are we still standing here?!" Kuroko yelled. "Get her to the hospital!"

"Y-Yes! Obviously!" Mikoto said, and everyone had attempted to hold the clone up and walk down the hall, but started losing stamina at a third of the way.

"Wait… what are we doing?" Amari said, and a gurney appeared right next to the group soon after (saving the day once again).They got the Sister positioned on top of it, and swiftly went to the Tokiwadai entrances.

She looked emotionless when laying there, but Mikoto still could sense the worry and anxiety from her.

Amari analyzed the current event. What in the hell was happening? And why didn't Mikoto tell her about that doppelgänger?

It had said 'Misaka 10046,' like with a serial number of sorts. Does that mean there are more of them? 10,000 Clones of Misaka Mikoto? And the Level 6 Shift…? Amari shuddered repeating that in her mind. Was Mikoto able to become a Level 6?

She needed to ask her about this as soon as this Sister is in a recovering state.

Amari always had problems, and nine out of ten times she can never believe that she'll find an answer.

* * *

" 'Misaka has suggested the others to gather the original Onee-Chan as well for her assistance,' Misaka informs as she and her group walk down the sidewalk contrary to strangers."

Accelerator, Misaka 10032 and Last Order had just exited the hospital.

"I doubt she would want to be face to face with me," He said. Things between Accelerator and Mikoto had lightened by a hair, but their relationship still remained passive-aggressive. "She has every right to hate me, I will admit, but it doesn't change the fact that I will crush her if I see her."

" 'Hey now, Misaka doesn't want any more drama between her friends,' Says Misaka as Misaka tries to trample on your feet." Last Order slightly shifted toward him and stepped on his left foot.

"I'll crush you instead if you do that again," he said.

...

She did it again.

...

"Tch.."

Suddenly, a group of people were rushing a hospital gurney opposite to Accelerator and the others' path. The person on top of the bed and the hazel haired girl running with it was enough information for them to follow the group.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" He asked. They didn't stop.

"Sorry!" One of them said.

Everyone had continued running until they were back at the hospital. They dashed through the halls, clanging and bumping into tight corners until a few doctors had rapidly came by to assess the situation. They immediately took the gurney and proceeded to a vacant room, so Amari and the others could only guess that they were going to explain what happened after they set up the area in there.

Accelerator's group was nearly out of breath once they caught up to them.

"Why…!" He started, gasping for air. "Why is that clone…!"

"You were following us?" Mikoto said, ignoring his unfinished question. "What..?"

"Who is this?" Amari asked.

"Ugh," Kuroko groaned. If she knew about the Sisters, then she knew about him as well. "He's Accelerator, the first ranked lunatic."

"I'm surprised you didn't know about me."

Amari was intimidated by his dreadful demeanor, and the way his crimson red eyes looked at hers sent many goosebumps down her spine. Behind him, however, was Mikoto, but that was strange since she thought that Mikoto was in front of-

" 'To wait in a nearby reception room is highly recommended at this point,' Informs Misaka."

…

"What the hell."

"What. THE HELL."

Another one? So, she was right. There are multiple Misaka Mikoto lookalikes out there that seem to just be wandering around like regular people.

"... You seem crazier than me," Accelerator replied.

" 'Misaka agrees with the Sister!' says Misaka as Misaka tugs onto your shirt to impose a whining child."

Amari had nearly fainted when she looked down at his legs, revealing a beaming girl who took on the same exact look as the other clones but more young and adorable. Why was everything just impacting her all at once so quickly?

After everyone followed the still functional Sister, Mikoto had seen the confusion on Amari's face. "I'll tell you everything later," she assured to her, and went to go sit down with the rest.

"I…"

Why was everyone so relatively calm? Is this a normal situation for them? She cursed herself for having such an anxious mind. A mind that is always fluctuating with doubt, like it's an electrical circuit with electrons of uncertainty flowing through it. She held confidence in her powers, but that's it, really.

The best thing to do is to just accept it and figure it out later, as she hated herself for letting her mind get tormented so easily. After standing still for a good six seconds, she finally approached the group in the waiting room.

The only empty seat left was beside Accelerator. Amari gulped and hesitated when sitting down.

"Are you _that _scared of me?" He asked, looking at her pathetic appearance.

"I mean, kind of..." Her only answer spurred out unknowingly.

"Just stay quiet and out of my way."

About 20-25 minutes later, after Mikoto shocked Kuroko for attempting to take advantage of her sleeping, a doctor had come out of the room where the fallen Sister stayed in. He had the particular face of a frog, a face of which Mikoto could recognize so easily due to her love of a childish product.

"Gekota-San?" She whispered, but then quickly said after, "I mean! Never mind."

He looked at her, and then the whole crowd. "Ah, yes. The Sister. Would you like to know-"

"Yes!"

"...Sorry?"

Amari had been too excited to hear what the next words were that she just responded immediately anyway.

"Um, would you like to know what happened to her?"

"Yeah, yes. Of course."

He then walked slowly to the door and reopened it.

"Right this way, everyone."


	2. Chapter2

**It's me again! I looked over the reviews, but I don't think it's necessary for me to respond to them at the moment. Maybe in the next chapter, but yeah. Just know I've acknowledged them.**

**BUT.**

**Pichu = cute electric type**

**Misaka Mikoto = tsundere pichu**

**Don't think I don't see the similarities.**

* * *

_"I'm telling you, it's proven to work."_

_You're just a middle schooler who doesn't even attend Tokiwadai. Why did they even choose you as the candidate for this project? Don't ask me."_

_"Just let me try. Please."_

_"Every Esper's Personal Reality cannot be altered in any way. We've tried that already. What do you_ _expect to_ _happen with your lousy Level 2 Ability that can make metallic products from plastic?"_

_"I may be just a middle schooler, but everyone deserves to have a shot at something. You can laugh at me if I fail, but regardless, it will be good for science."_

_"Go, then. If you somehow pull off a miracle, we'll reward you in your efforts, but the full credits are solely on us._

_"I'm fine with that, actually."_

_"...good."_

* * *

Last Order was sleeping and drooling on Accelerator's shoulder; the group quietly contemplating over the Misaka 10042 clone who was currently unable to function properly.

_"An error in the nervous and circulatory systems,"_ the doctor had explained. It seemed as if she had been overloaded with data she couldn't understand, which then infiltrated the vital parts of her body. _"It's like her original scripts and coding were completely replaced with nonsensical ones. I doubt she'll act normal, or even talk, once she wakes."_

Even though she was still alive, Mikoto had felt like she just lost yet another Sister.

"So, you're fine with it?" Amari asked her. "Even though he killed so many?"

"Well, he stopped, so yeah…"

They were finishing up their talk relating to the Level 6 Shift project. Amari felt relieved, but also quite empathic. She learned about how Mikoto had naively given her DNA to a deceiving researcher, who told her that her ability could help save the lives of many. They had actually, though, used it to begin creating who was on the hospital bed right now. Mikoto dealt with everything herself to protect her friends from knowing, which Amari thought was very troublesome.

"We found out anyway, but Onee-Sama finally realized how valuable her friends are after that," Kuroko made sure to jump in.

"I already value you guys, I just didn't think the problem involved you."

"I'm sorry, really. It's hard to figure out the people you can trust, especially when living in a city with dozens of geniuses," Amari said. In between the depths of Academy City are hidden black markets and organizations who use their knowledge for evil.

"Are you saying I can't trust you?" Mikoto joked, and smiled weakly. The thoughts of the project had toned down her emotions.

"If I was smart, then yeah, obviously." She played along, but that seemed to have accidentally made it worse as Mikoto did not look amused.

A knock on the door was then heard, and it slid open.

"…?"

The person standing in the doorframe was a spiky haired boy holding a small bouquet of flowers. It looked like he was sending his condolences.

"Ah… I didn't expect you guys to stay this long," He said with a confused, dorky smile on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Why…" Bolts of electricity flew around Mikoto, whose feelings suddenly turned into embarrassment. Amari and Kuroko didn't happen to notice it, though.

"Who are you now?" Amari asked the guy, who now looked frightened at the sight of a human taser.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Sparks flying, Mikoto attempted to zap him, but he remained unhurt. His left hand held the flowers, but his right hand was held out in front of him.

Accelerator continued with his quiet business, even after that mishap, but stayed on alert for the duration of his stay.

"Calm down, Misaka-San!" He exclaimed. "I saw you guys rushing down the streets with…" he pointed at the clone. "...her."

He continued. "I assumed something horrible happened, so I stopped by the local shop to pick up these," he held the flowers out.

"You idiot…" Mikoto was furious as he barged into something out of his business. The thoughtfulness of him with the flowers, though, made her blush. "How did you even find our room number?"

"The other clone told me." Misaka 10032 had previously left the room to acquire snacks from a vending machine.

"Where is she, though? It's been a while now-"

"I want to know what's going on!" Amari blurted out. She grew tired of not understanding the events taking place today. "Like, are you friends? Cousins? Or a couple, even?"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Mikoto was spiraling, but kept her electricity under control.

"Onee-Sama's choice of a spouse disgusts me!" Kuroko yelled.

"Spouse?! Does this guy look like my type of guy?"

"I mean, yeah? You told me that you liked a certain guy with spiky hair during class yesterday-" Amari's mouth was covered up by a tsundere biri-biri.

"Shut…!"

The unfortunate boy could only stand uncomfortably before she regained her posture.

"I like him as a friend. It's... not like I liked him the other way… or at all for that matter! He's just a guy that keeps randomly helping others and gets hurt in the process!"

"What's your name, if you can finally tell me," Amari talked over Mikoto's rambling.

"Eh, Kamijou Touma."

"Shimabukuro Amari."

He looked at her, slightly surprised. "Oh, you're that "Dream Walker," right? You were on the news, you know, for that incident."

"I know."

Touma walked over to Kuroko, since there was an empty seat next to her, but scowled and hissed at him so he would stay away. "No one shall get involved in Onee-Sama's love life other than me." She leaned into Mikoto's face swiftly, lips pursed.

Kuroko then got dropped onto the floor as a result from Mikoto's **lightning** quick reflexes.

"Oi. You're gonna disturb the patient." Accelerator was impatiently waiting for them to settle. He had the appropriate fuel and incentive to crush that guy, but he didn't want to start something in a hospital.

"You guys are seriously so weird." Amari shifted to the left for Touma to sit at instead.

"This is what happens to me on a daily basis, although it seems much lighter than usual. I guess my misfortune is going easy on me, yeah?"

"Sure," is what all Amari could think of to say.

Things then got awkwardly quiet. Mikoto remained silent, shifting her feet. Her mind had ran into the topic of Misaka 10032.

"Hey, where is the other Sister?" She questioned at particularly no one. "She left like 15 minutes ago, and I thought I saw a vending machine a few rooms down ours."

"Let's go look for her then," Amari said, wanting to move around and about.

"Okay."

Everyone left except for Accelerator, Last Order, and Kuroko. She was recovering from the shocks she received from Mikoto, and Accelerator couldn't care less about where the trio was going. Last Order was still sleeping, too. Bad as he is, he wasn't about to leave a child unattended, especially with the risk of her shutting down.

Amari, Mikoto, and Touma had reached the stairs before they noticed a large crowd on the floor above them. They went up the stairs, curious.

They surrounded an area that Touma pushed through into. "What the?" His only reaction.

Amari and Mikoto were right behind him, also taking in what laid on the ground, immobile.

Misaka 10032 had fallen from the inevitable virus, her eyes and limbs showing no life. The frog doctor, the Heaven Canceller, approached the body.

"Not again," he sighed.

-

* * *

Amari and Touma were chasing after Mikoto, who had burst in an outrage and ran out of the hospital.

She couldn't take it anymore, despite having brief moments of not thinking about them, the Sisters.

"Mikoto!" A girl cried.

"Misaka-San!" A guy yelled.

She ignored them, and ran until she couldn't anymore. She had stopped at a bench; a bench that was right near the broken vending machine she always abused to get free drinks.

She slumped onto the bench and lied down on it, carelessly waiting for the two friends to arrive.

"Are you upset?" Touma asked dumbfoundedly.

"Of course she is you moron." Amari shushed his dense words before it could get to Mikoto.

She was facing down toward the ground. "Why is this happening? I swear I thought everything involved with the Level 6 Shift was canceled."

"Level 6 Shift?" Touma said. "You mean that the cause of the thing happening to the clones are because of that?"

"I assume it is." She flipped onto her back. Mikoto was obviously sad, but she wasn't crying. Amari and Touma sat down next to her.

"Don't cry," The idiot said.

"I'm not crying!" Her hair sparked electricity before calming down.

A moment passed, and then Amari said: "Didn't you say that there were these facilities in which you found information on the Sisters? Maybe we can go there."

"Ohhh you're right," Touma acknowledged. Mikoto sat up.

"It's officials on site only."

"I don't care," Amari laughed. "You snuck in there before, so why can't we?"

"Because," she started. "There's… certain people we might encounter that I don't want you to meet. They're not nice."

"Well then I'll squash them for you."

"But there's a Level 5 with them, and she's relentless."

"Then I'll fight her for you."

"But…!" Mikoto got annoyed with her persistent responses. "...why do you want to do this for me?"

"Simply because I'm your friend." Amari said, although she didn't tell the full truth.

"But, we've only known each other for a week…" Mikoto pointed out. She didn't want to bring her recently met friend into her perilous issues.

Amari sat back, leaning on the bench. "I don't think it really matters how long you know someone in order to help them. If you can

recognize a good person, then there's no reason to not help, is there?"

Mikoto looked over at her, but didn't respond.

"Come on, let's go." Amari stood up, as did Touma.

"If you don't want to go with us, then it's fine if you stay here," He said, "but you can decide."

Mikoto hopped off the bench, slightly startling them. "Alright! We'll go."

* * *

Kuroko had gotten up from her "minor" injuries and looked around the hospital room, noticing only Accelerator and Last Order left in there with her.

Where did they go, she wondered, and then shouted: "Hey!"

Last Order turned in her direction, for she had finally awakened, and acknowledged Kuroko's also awakened presence.

" 'Oh? It seems like you have finally got back on your feet,' Misaka Misaka observes."

"Onee-Sama shocked me a little more than usual," she mumbled. "Where are the others, though?"

" 'That is unfortunately not to my knowledge,' Misaka says as she grits her teeth, also quite frustrated that they had abruptly left us."

"Wait… don't tell m'lady is with that… that ape!" Kuroko looked out the window. "I'll destroy him!"

She was about to teleport, but remembered their situation. "Don't let anyone suspicious enter this room," she said to Accelerator. His only response was a slight nod.

She reappeared at the hospital entrances, looking for the group that had obviously sneaked away from her for their own needs and wants.

She jogged around until she stopped a few feet away from a vending machine.

"Chaser!"

An abundance of drinks can be heard clunking at the bottom of it, and they were attempted to be held by three individuals Kuroko had easily identified.

"..." They stood there with an armful of cans.

"If you said it was broken, then why couldn't we just leave already? Now we have all of these excess refreshments," Amari complained.

"That's Misaka for you," The ape said. "We should just drop them somewhere, or just give them ou-"

BAM!

Kuroko successfully took him down with a teleporting kick straight to the face. It had left a very red bruise on his right cheek.

"Kuroko?!" Amari and Mikoto both said.

"Onee-Sama…!" Her eyes were glowing red. "Why must you spend time with this mutt? And why did you all abandon us?"

"Such misfortune," Touma managed to say before closing his eyes, resting on the concrete.

She walked over to them. "Could it be…" Kuroko looked at Amari. "You guys were planning a… a THREESO-"

Immediately knowing what she was going to blurt out, Mikoto electrocuted her once again.

"What we were actually planning was to go to one of the places that researched the Level 6 Shift." She had a serious face as well as a serious tone.

Her perverted friend struggled to stand up. "What? Why not tell us first, then!"

"You were knocked out, and Accelerator… well, I didn't want to ask him anyway."

"Well, come along with us now, then. Since you showed up." Amari walked past them, and stopped next to Touma.

"Oi." She kicked him in the leg.

…

No response.

...

She kicked him again.

…

…

She kicked-

"HOLD UP, DAMN IT!" Touma shouted. "I've had enough of taking anymore kicks!"

"I thought you were unconscious," she said calmly. "That would've been pretty embarrassing for you to get beat up by a girl, yeah?"

He slowly got up, still stunned from the kicks to his legs and to his face. "You do know that we're going off somewhere dangerous, right? What's the point in beating up your ally?"

"Well, what can you even do?" She asked.

Touma held up his arm. "For some reason, any supernatural attack that comes into contact with my right hand will be completely negated. You can test it, if you want."

Amari studied his hand. "No thanks, I believe you." She then called out to Mikoto and Kuroko. "Let's go already!"

"Eh? Wait!" Touma stopped her. "Why do you automatically trust that I have this weird power? It wouldn't hurt to see it for yourself."

She turned around with her back facing him. "I trust you, so you have to trust me back. Besides, I've seen weirder stuff than a power than can cancel out others." Amari then walked toward the crosswalk, to the crowd of people who were waiting for the sign to highlight the word 'GO' instead of a stop signal.

The rest had hurriedly caught up to her, elbowing strangers out of the way. "Hey, wait up for us."

"I declare myself the leader of this group," she proclaimed. "So you must follow me to our destination."

"You don't even know where it is though," Mikoto said.

…

"Mikoto is our temporary leader as of today."

"Eh… yeah, sure." She pulled out her Gekota phone, reminding everyone what she's obsessed with.

"I think I saved it as a bookmark on the search engine… Yup, here it is."

"Perfect."

* * *

"What's happening, now?"

"I don't know. Most of the Sisters… they…"

"Suddenly collapsed?"

"Precisely sir, yes."

"As expected. I devised a secondary plan in cases where the Sisters had reacted wrong to the data."

"Share it with me, if you would sir."

They smiled deviously.

"It involves that pesky Level 5 dreamer."

* * *

" 'Please wake up already,' Misaka whines as Misaka tugs onto your shirt!"

He had fallen asleep by then, failing to follow Kuroko's instructions. Not that it mattered, though. Everything in the room remained exactly the same. The clone still silently in stasis. The only thing that changed was the time of day, which had reached dawn.

Accelerator extended his cane as he got up. It was connected to his wrist that allows him to balance himself properly.

" 'Finally,' Misaka says relieved, as she can now ask for a can of strawberry cider."

"Like hell I'd get you another," he snapped.

He heard the doorknob rustle, turning on his electrode in the process, and it opened.

Accelerator reversed his action, though, once he saw who was present.

"Hey…" Heaven Canceller started. "Where's your friends?"

"Don't know, and they're not my friends."

"Well, I just came here to tell you that the other clone is currently out of commission," he sadly stated. "Just like his one, here."

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

They exited Misaka 10046's room, and later entered Misaka 10032's.

" 'Misaka Misaka is worried what will happen to herself in the near future,' she says while holding your hand."

"Whoever's behind this, I'll make sure to teach them how to be a proper villain." He grinned.

Frog doctor picked up a tablet next to the clone that showed numerous statistics. "The Sisters had both received relatively the same kind of imported data," he informed them. "Someone must be uploading this to the Misaka Network."

"What, did you think it was another virus at first?" Accelerator said irritatingly. "Find their location, and make sure to tell me." He began to leave.

"Just a moment," Heaven Canceller said. He reached out his hand toward a choker electrode on a table and picked it up. "I was designing a new modified electrode for you, and I wanted to see if you were interested in doing the operation right now."

He got his attention. "What's the difference between that piece of junk and this one?"

"Well, it extends the time you can use it by an extra hour," he said. "You wouldn't need to use your cane anymore either."

"How long will it take?"

"A few days, maybe one."

"Hmph. That's a hell of a lot shorter than the first operation. When did you and your nerds decide to finally step up your game?"

"The hospital company recently bought new technology. Now, tell me. Do you want to do it?"

"Why not." Accelerator wouldn't mind a battery that would last him long enough for 3 fights without charging. That cane, too, was also quite a hassle to move around with.

"Very well… I'll call my team. Proceed to the next vacant room, please."

* * *

**END**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the first. I tend to be very inconsistent with that.**

**I hope this story is somewhat enjoyable though. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
